Strength
Strength measures bodily power, athletic training, and the extent which you can exert raw physical force. STRENGTH CHECKS A Slrenglh check can model any atlempllo lifl, p"sh, pull, or break something, lo force your body lhrougb a space, or lo otherwise apply brute force lo a silualion. The Alhlelics skill reflecls aptitude in cerlain kinds of Slrength checks. Athletics. Your Strenglh (Alhlelics) check covers difficult situations YOllencollnler while c1imbing, jumping. or swimming. Examples include tbe following aclivilies: You attempt lo climh a sheer or slippery cliff, avoid hazards while scaling a wall, or cling lo a surface while something is lrying to knock you off. You try lo jump an unuslIally long distance or pull off a slunl midjump. You slruggle lo swim or slay afloal in lreacherous currenls, slorm-lossed waves, or areas of lhick seaweed. Or anolher crealure lries lo push or pull you underwaler or olherwise interfere with your swimming. Other Strength Checks. The DM mighl also call for a Slrcngtb check when you lry to accomplish tasks like lhe following: Force open a stuck, locked, or barred door Break free of bonds Push through a tunnel that is too small Hang on to a wagon while being dragged behind it Tip over a statue Keep a boulder from rolling Attack Rolls and Damage You add your Strength modifier to your attack roll and your damage roll when attacking with a melee weapon such as a mace, a battleaxe, or a javelin.You use melee weapons to make melee attacks in hand-to-hand combat, and some of them can be thrown to make a ranged attack. LIFTING AND CARRYING Vour Strength score determines the amount ofweight you can bear. The following terms define what you can lift or carry. Carrying Capacity. Vour carrying capacity is your Strength score multiplied by 15. This is the weight (in pounds) that you can carry, which is high enough that most characlers don't usually have to worry about it. Push, Drag, ar Lirt. Vou can push, drag, or lift a weighl in pounds up to lwice your carrying capacity (or 30 times your Slrength score). While pushing or dragging wcight in excess ofyour carrying capacity, your speed drops lo 5 fee!. Size and Strength. Larger crealures can bear more weighl, whereas Tiny creatures can carry less. For each size calegory above Medium, double lhe creature's carrying capacity and lhe amount il can push, drag, or lif!. For a Tiny creature, halve lhese weighls. PART2 I USING ABILlTY soaREs VARIANT: ENCUMBRANCE The rules for lifling and carrying are inlentionally simple. Here is a variant ifyou are looking for more detailed rules for delermining how a characler is hindered by the weighl of equipmen!. When you use this varianl, ignore lhe Strength column of the Armor table in chapter 5. If you carry weight in excess of 5 times your Strength score, you are encumbered, which means your speed drops by 10 fee!. If you carry weighl in excess of 10 times your Slrenglh score, up to your maximum carrying capacity, you are instead heavily encumbered, which means your speed drops by 20 feet and you have disadvanlage on ability checks, attack rolls, and saving throws that use Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution.